powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Katsuragi
is of the Biomen. She is a flutist. Biography Bioman Sweet yet strong, and a mistress of disguise. An unusually strong spirit yet with a strong motherly instinct. She plays the flute both to calm her spirits and to strengthen her resolve. She is willing to risk her life to save children from a mysterious plague, disguising herself as a nurse (she has a soft spot for nurses) to look at the patients, and later on, risking infection in order to find a cure. She is able to befriend the evil computer Brain and teach it (or him) about friendship, which pays off since Brain sacrifices himself to save the Bioman as well as the world from destruction. Hikaru is descended from an upper-class noblewoman who was bombarded with the Bio Particles. Turboranger .]] Hikaru and her team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Pink5 is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Hikaru fought alongside not only her own team but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Pink Five powers are later utilized by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Hikaru and her teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Hikaru, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen fighting a Gormin and Arch Orphnoch. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Pink5 appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai who collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Hikaru joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of the Pink Warrior Team but didn’t get to participate in the competition because her team was eliminated after losing the first round against Gunman Team. Stage Show appearances Bioman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, , , , DynaRed, DynaBlue, GoggleBlack, VulPanther, and DenziGreen arrive to assist the Biomen. Bioman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, and arrive to assist the Biomen. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Hikaru Katsuragi/Pink5: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Pink5 is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Pink5 appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Pink5 Mecha *Biojet 1 (shared with Red) Arsenal *Techno Brace *Bio Sword *Super Electron Beamlight *Pink Barrier *Laser Sword Attacks *'Pink Flash' *'Spin Chop' Ranger Key The is Hikaru Katsuragi's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Pink5 Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Pink5. *When the Gokaigers became the Biomen while fighting Kiaido. The Bioman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet Pink5 was defeated as part of a group of surviving Pink and White warrior keys by Gokai Pink and Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Hikaru received her key and became Pink5 once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal As a child, she is portrayed by . Notes *As the only team member with no martial arts background in the beginning, Hikaru mainly relied on the reflex action of the Super Electron Brain as well as teammates (especially Mika) coming to her rescue. *Though already having some battle experience by episode 11, Hikaru still had to be saved by Jun in one instance. This is presumably because of certain battle scenes being reused from episode 1. *Her Filipino-English name, Kimberly, would later be used as the name for the first Pink Ranger of the Power Rangers franchise, played by Amy Jo Johnson. **In the Bio-Man pilot, her name was used as a counterpart to Pink Five as [[Kimberly Harte (Bio-Man)|Kimberly Hart'e']] *Her name literally means "light", although her name is the masculine version of "Hikari". **Unrelated, two other male Sentai heroes are also Hikaru. She is the second heroine to have male heroes share her name after Akira. *Hikaru is one of two unrelated heroines to have both "five" and "pink" in their name. (the other being Kazumi Hoshikawa, who is "FivePink") **A third Pink Ranger, Matsuri Tatsumi, would also have the number "five" in their name, only not in English. **A fourth, Toq 5, would be the first to be a Pink Ranger with a "five" in the name but with no "Pink". *The title of the "Pink Flash" technique would later appear as the designation for Hikaru's counterpart two series later. *Hikaru is the only Ranger to share a mecha component with a Red, who generally prior to Great Five had their own mecha component. *In the Philippine-English dub of the series, she is voiced by Celina Cristobal also voices both Farrah and Farrah Cat of the same series. She is also the voice actress of Jamie Robinson and the first voice of Little John Armstrong in the classic anime series, Voltes V. *She is the first Pink Sentai to have a dark pink suit. ( The others before her had light pink suits) Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links *Pink Five at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Pink Five at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Biomen Category:Sentai 5 Category:Characters portrayed by Shoji Hachisuka Category:Sentai Light-elemental Ranger